teen_wolf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Oni
The Oni, also known as Demon Warriors are a species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the fifteenth episode of the third season.the Oni are demons of Japanese origin. They are featured in Season 3. Oni are summoned by the kitsune Noshiko Yukimura. Oni are humanoid-shaped supernatural instruments. They have to be summoned by an individual who automatically becomes their master. Oni perform their tasks without any personal animus, and are not motivated by any concepts of right or wrong. Their motive is that of their master's, and are described as a force of nature. Oni appear dressed similar to samurai, wearing black modified Shinobi Shozuko and black masks similar to Hannya. Their inner body is composed only of dark energy. Their eyes glow a greenish-yellow when they utilize their self-scanning process on a suspect. The Oni wield the Japanese sword, the Ninjato. Oni are demon spirits who appear in the form of warrior ninjas. Under their masks are pure darkness, while their eyes glow yellow. Onis are summoned by the 9 tails of a Kitsune. They are neither good nor evil because they take their commands from whoever breaks one of the 9 Tails. The Oni seek out to kill a person possessed by evil spirits. They are a force of nature and will endure any pain until they finish their task. The Oni mark their victims with a backwards five that looks like a 己. The symbol is a Kanji meaning "self", or that they are not possessed. Ironically, Oni possess the vulnaribilty to silver that is rumoured to be harmful to werewolves. Silver can injure and even kill an Oni as Allison Argent discovered. Physical Appearance When they first came out of The Nemeton they look like a fire-fly then form into a human-like form.Under their Shinobi shōzoku (a type of dark-coloured clothing), they are made of pure darkness smoke-like. Their eyes glow a bright gold-green colour. They wear a Hannya (a Japanese mask). Under their Shinobi shōzoku (a type of dark-coloured clothing), they are made of pure darkness smoke-like. Their eyes glow a bright gold-green colour. They wear a Hannya (a Japanese mask). Reason Why They Are Here According Kitashi (Chapter Silverfinger ), the Demon Warriors are forces of good (of nature) that appear only in search of a nogitsune (Dark kitsune), although this confessed that they are willing to kill anyone who gets in their path. They are responsible for marking ( "tag") to each supernatural creature (or connecting with the supernatural) to confirm that the nogitsune not have that body. This indicates that there is possessed. Also, the supernatural individual, enters a state of shock being totally immobilized and extremely cold (reaching hypothermia). In the episode Illuminated discovered that Chris Argent has a broken Demon Warrior in a box at home mask.Thinking that go in search of him, meet him in the past when he was 18 years old. In the episode Silverfinger has discovered that the mask because he shot one in the face, behind the confessed that there was only "shadows." Powers & Abilities The Oni possess the most versatile abilities seen in the series. They can materialize out of shadow, form their Ninjatōs in the same manner, they could phase through solid matter, they could translocate and they fight with super-strength and super-reflexes, in a martial arts combat style. When attacking Lydia, they supposedly muffle her banshee voice. Their Ninjatōs could release a supernatural poison to kill victims they'd wounded. * Umbrageous Teleportation: The Oni have the ability to teleport from one place to another through the shadows. * Enhanced Strength: The Oni, like most other supernatural creatures have enhanced physical strength. Their strength is much more enhanced than Werewolves and even Alpha Werewolves, Oni are stronger than humans. They can easily knock down and overpower humans without difficulty. Like with Werewolves, Skinwalkers, and other shapeshifters,Oni possesses a limitless level of strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence.Oni is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the Oni needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the Oni could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. * Self-Scanning: The Oni can perform a scan on any species of being human or supernatural. This process is used to identify any individual that has a Dark or malevolent spirit attached to them. Oni perform the test by looking into a suspect's eyes in an almost ritualistic fashion. If the said individual is not possessed, they are marked by the Oni on his neck behind the left ear with the Japanese kanji "Onore" (己) which means "self". This is to the suspect is still themselves. The process leaves the suspect incapitated in a state of hypothermia. * Phasing/Intangibility: The Oni can phase through solid matter. They can also phase swards out of themselves. * Enhanced Swordsmanship: The Oni are skilled in wielding a sword. * Poison: Their swords are laced with a deadly toxin that is capable of killing the one wounded, even if its just a little nick. Once the Oni are defeated, the poison is rendered useless. * Absolute Stamina:The Oni possesses limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality, is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc. at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration. * Molecular Oscillation: Oni can vibrate the molecules of living (including themselves) and non-living matter at high speed, enabling them to pass through or harden other molecules.'' '' * Hyperspace Travel: Oni can travel at speeds faster than speed of light, moving at such speed that it appears the traveler has moved from one spatial location to another instantly. This is achieved usually by moving along tachyons, particles faster than light or by bending two locations within space to temporarily join together, and "jumping" from point A to point B via that bend. * Unrestricted Movement: Oni can fluidly move around in any environment or conditions, allowing feats such as kicking off any/all surfaces including intangible and ever-changing surfaces. They can move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else. * Invulnerability - Their extremely dense body tissue renders a Oni indestructible, capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets, sharp objects, extreme forces, asphyxiation, artillery shells, lasers, falls from great heights.Oni are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold). In addition,Oni are immune to all earthly diseases, bacteria and viruses and other Oni (who can generate enough force to break through a Oni invulnerability).In addition, Oni are capable of breathing underwater and can even survive without an atmosphere, in outer space. Because of this,Oni are resistant to all forms of physical damage. Their enhanced durability allows them to exert much harder attacks when in battle (without them having to worry about injuring themselves in the process), with such attacks having the force to break the sound barrier and generate shock-waves in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force. Weaknesses Mountain Ash: To others, mountain ash is an impenetrable barrier, but it can only stall an Oni.Oni can be warded off by mountain ash as with other supernatural beings Silver: Silver can destory an Oni. they are ultimately vulnerable to silver as a silver bullet shot off an Oni's mask, slowing it down and a silver arrowhead that stayed in the body destroyed the demon. Gallery